


A Warrior's Death

by Starofwinter



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Internal Monologue, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Din Djarin's thoughts on dying in an Imperial bar.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	A Warrior's Death

**Author's Note:**

> It took me two hours to watch a 38 minute episode because I had to keep pausing to collect myself. Conversely, I wrote this in five minutes because I had feelings.

Din Djaren knows his death is coming. Pain lances through him, forge-hot and blinding, and he can feel the grinding of broken bones when he breathes. He doesn’t fear death, he’s Mandalorian, but he fears what his death will mean. Cara is a fighter, so is Greef, but they are two against too many. The Child is strong, but he is a  _ child _ , and still so small and helpless.

“Go without me.”

He knows as soon as he says it, Cara will argue. She’s a soldier, he’s known many like her, refusing to leave anyone behind. He doesn’t expect the tears - anger mixed with grief - she knows that he won’t make it either, even as she insists he’ll be fine. She knows the odds as well as he does.

“Let me have a warrior’s death.” 

After everything, he won’t die on his back like a coward. He can make it to his feet for a little while, just to protect his child. 

He watches them go, disappearing through the grate, and braces himself. Was this what his parents had felt in their last moments?

_ I’m sorry, ad’ika. I wish I could have seen you grow up _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I got the spelling of Din's name from the captions!


End file.
